VampXVamp working title
by DemiXVamp
Summary: Chapter get longer as you go! Still working on it. It's my first story!


_**VampXVamp**_

_**By:Chaz parker**_

The temperature in the room greatly decreased, too the point that the hair on her neck stood still. It didn't take long for her to realize that something was wrong, she wasn't smart but definitely not a retarded. It was dark, really dark in this what seemed to be old Victorian style house.

She heard a noise that made her jump and turn around with her gun already cocked at the shadow. She noticed the shadow was small a furry cat with bright yellow eyes. She sighed and relaxed, as she walked to pet the cat. The cat crawled it her arms and purred wildly kneading it's head into her chest.

The cat let out a loud "Meoooow" that echoed through the house. She chuckled at the cat, who continued to squirm in her arms. She had forgotten that she was in the house, which is why she jumped when she heard a voice.

A calm civilized voice echoed through the small living room. "Oh, Mia likes you. Odd she hates visitors." His voice was Angelic and almost flawless, it was a mans voice. The mans voice was like a symphony in her head, it made her head spin and her knees shake. Although it seemed dry like he was thirsty.

She tried to speak, but nothing. She cocked her gun, raised it at his head in turn dropping the cat. The man caught it before it hit the floor. She decided too speak. "Im-imp-possible... you were across the room." she shook.

He chuckled showing his shiny white teeth and his canine teeth were sharp with an edge, but not too sharp. "No, I was right here. Your eyes are just playing tricks on you" He said with a smirk pushing her gun down. It was then she noticed his eyes, a sharp winter blue it made her colder just looking at them. She couldn't do anything, but agree he was so strong.

"I'm Valerie Crosse, what's your name?" She said flushed. She uncocked her gun and placed it in her holster.

"I'm Vayne Devries, pleasure to meet you Valerie. Let me get the lights." He said charmingly his teeth still glowing in the darkness. In a split second he was across the room flipping the light switch. He was wearing a silver vest over a white dress shirt.

He looked, to the normal female standard, absolutely Gorgeous...

CHAPTER TWO

"What?" Vayne said smiling. Valerie shuddered as her spine trembled; his smile was amazing even piercing. This made her limp. He spoke "Valerie.. Dear please close your mouth you're drooling on my carpet." She shrieked as she realized she was drooling.

"Oh my God! Vayne I apolig-"She began too say.

"Don't worry about it... So if I might ask, why are in my house?" Vayne said with a fading smile. He began to pet Mia who let out another meow.

She found it hard to concentrate when his angelic face was shining down on her. "Umm ..well I-I'm homeless, and no offence your house looked abandoned. Your windows are blacked out and- well that's it." She said rambling.

Vayne's fading smile instantly fell. She saw something in his eye but for a split second. His face expression changed, "Well that's awful." he said solemnly. He played his part well for he knew the truth, she was dressed to nice to be homeless. The destination this conversation was taking wasn't exactly for her best interests.

He was tall 6'1, built, and pale. He had medium hair, which was straight and shiny silver. His teeth were unbelievably straight and not to mention his canine teeth which, as said before, are pointed but not too sharp. His breath was a irresistable aroma, everything about him was perfect.

She was still awed that a mere human can look so great. She felt embarrassed to be around him, because like most girls she had a low self esteem. She was smaller than most girls (5'7) and very conscious of her figure even though she had no friend's, family, or colleagues. For the most part she was very nice, but very blatant and straight forward. She had green eyes and short black and red styled hair. She had a cute face and her overall, to the male standard, was hot. She was over all a great person but very fractious and impatient. She was guessing her time with Vayne was running dry, so she decided to take a chance.

"Your house seems so nice do you mind taking me a tour?" she asked sheepishly. She never seemed to realize his answer decided whether she would live or die.

Chapter Three

Vanye smirked again and nodded "Alright, but you have to tell me the truth Valerie. Your not homeless are you?" his eyes narrowed on her face, she was cute but on to him. He had to kill her, or at least change her. He didn't want to kill her, that would be a waste.

Maybe she wanted to change and she knew about him, and came to his house for that exact reason. Well he decided to see what happens next.

Valerie flinched and stepped back at what he had asked. She bowed her head and said "No.. sorry I lied." She conceded. She wanted more time with him, she even forgot the real reason she was hear.

Then she remembered a friend of hers used to live here. In this Old Victorian house, her eyes flashed back to that time and everything seemed exactly the same. She noticed something odd, the pictures of her friend were still her in the house.

None of these pictures were Vayne's they were her friends, which scared her. She went to grab her gun and missed. She looked down and it was gone, and her eyes found Vaynes again. He was holding her gun, in which he quickly dismembered and through across the room.

She ran for the door, only to run into Vanye's chest which appeared behind her. She stumbled back and met his eyes once more. This time they seemed tortured. "Please.. let me explain, I don't want to hurt you." he seemed so innocent. Of course he wasn't lying, it was mere coincidence that she was in the house the same time he was investigating this murder.

"I am a Vampire Valerie, I'm investigating a murder that occurred here." She almost screamed, but a cold hard hand hit her lips, breaking the skin and making her bleed. She backed up and wiped her lip she was still tremblings.

Vayne's eyes no longer looked at her, his eyes shook as her blood ran down his hand. He wanted to lick it, to ingest the sweet crimson blood in his hand. It would feel great going down his throat, it would warm his cold body. For a second at least then he would need more.

He resisted.. barely. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it off his hand and grabbed a lighter and lit it on fire. It burned quickly and turned to smoke vanishing in air.

He quickly controlled himself, and saw that Valerie was sitting on the floor crying. She didn't want to die, she was too young. She barley turned 18 last month, and was going to stay with her Cassandra, because her mom passed away. Now that Cassie was dead she had no one. "Maybe death is the best choice for me." she thought.

Vanye's hand reached down in front of her face, she looked up at his angelic face again. Her cries instantly calmed. She felt numb, like she didn't know what to do next. On impulse she lunged up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened and he tried to speak, but stopped himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his eyes, and just held her there, until she drifted to sleep.

Chapter Four

"What am I doing?" Vayne's inner voice said as he drove down the rode in his brand new Audi R8. It was a smokey black with red side blade. This car was a natural sports car it cost about 123.000.00.

This car never knew 30 Mph, If Vayne had anything to do with it. He was always at least at 100. Being a vampire made driving easy, he could do it with his eyes closed.

He looked over to the right to see Valerie sitting in his comfortable sports seat, she was still sleeping. "Why couldn't I just leave you" He continued his inner monologue. With his eyes still on her he switched lanes and cut off a trucker.

They were just about in the middle of no where, but not as normal no where's consisted of. This road was a lush countryside with nice farm houses. He thought to himself looking out at the cloudy skies, the grey fluffs blocking the sun and letting Little's bits and pieces of sunlight shine through the sky.

Unlike most believes vampires were not sensitive to sun light, or crucifixes. They couldn't;t be killed by mere sticks or blades. Only one metal on earth was able to cut vampiric skin, Oricalcum. this precious and scarce metal was very rare and valuable. Vayne owned a katana made of the metal, it was very dear to him. Not that he needed it his teeth could rip through vampire and werewolf skin alike. Vampires felt the same as humans did, but to humans vampires were cold and like stone.

"hm-mhm." Valerie grumbled in her sleep, a few minutes later. She was waking up, and this startled Vayne. She had no idea that she left the house, or that she was with Vayne for that matter. Mia, the cat from before, sat in her lap napping as well.

Vayne quickly assessed the situation, "What am I going to say!? I didn't want to just leave you... so where can I go leave you?" He said. She definitely couldn't stay with him. His coven didn't exactly have the same resistance on humans as he did.

Her eyes began to open and Vayne thought of knocking her out, giving him more time, but laid the thought to rest. That was a horrible plan, he decided to play it out.. again. Hopefully it would go better than last time. Maybe she had someone he could leave her with.

She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She looked around. Her eyes met Vayne's and she blinked twice. "..Morning." she said placing her hand over her mouth to yawn again. This caught Vayne by surprise, she was chill with being in a car with a vampire and not having any idea where she was going.

The truth was Valerie didn't care were she was going. She had no one left, no one to lean on. She needed a crutch, so she choose Vayne. The way she thought if he didn't except her, he'd probably kill her. Which she didn't have a problem with, she rather be dead than have no family, or friends. Maybe, just maybe he would like her, I mean she was in his car driving God knows where.

Vayne started to speak, but she cut him off "I'm staying with you, don't like it kill me." she said calmly. Vayne was shocked, he never saw such disregard to someones life. He could tell she wasn't bluffing, her heart would speed up.

Vayne's eyes, narrowed and he looked forward, and curved around another truck. "You can't stay with me." He said sternly, and added. " And I won't kill you."

"Why not?" she asked. She was still calm, either way she won.

"Because, I'm a vampire and your a human. Your fragile my coven would kill you in a heartbeat, that is if they had one." He smirked, trying to keep the moment as happy as he could.

She smiled his joke and looked down, and started to rub Mia's head. She awoke purring louder. "Then, don't go to your coven." she replied.

Vayne flinched at the idea. "I was sent to investigate your friends murder, if I'm gone much longer they will fear the worst and search for me."

"What's the worst? I thought vampire don't die." She replied curiously.

"We don't age, and never get sick. But we can die." He said solemnly remembering his lost friends. That's why he couldn't do that to his coven, they loved him they were his family.

"What would happen if you changed me?" She asked again curious. Vayne sat there staring at her, his eye's serious. He thought of his answer.


End file.
